How Did This Happen - Chapter 2 thru 10
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Language alert due to graphic details and bad language. Death of a main character. Joe is not who you think he is. He is a monster! Stephanie was held hostage by him until Terri Gillman murdered him It is up to Ranger to save the last of Stephanie's sanity.


HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?

Janet Evanovich's Characters only mine to play with. No money is made.

BY: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

 **CHAPTER TWO:**

 **MARY LOU'S POV:**

Ranger's phone call scared me. What if he was right and she was in danger. I could not believe I had let Stephanie down so badly. After I had a good cry. I got busy trying to track her down.

I called Stephanie's mother. "Mrs. Plum, this is Mary Lou. Have you spoken to Stephanie lately?"

"No! My daughter has nothing to do with me since she married Joe. I thought he was the best chance for her. He never calls either. When I ask him how she is he says she is fine."

"Mrs. Plum, I hate to admit it but I think she is in trouble."

"What can I do?"

"Call her or go over there and see if she will let you in."

"Mary Lou. Thank you for worrying about my daughter."

"You are welcome, Mrs. Plum."

 **CHAPTER THREE:**

 **FRANK'S POV:**

How could we not have heard from Stephanie in so long? I decided to call Joe Juniack, Chief of Police.

"Joe, it is Frank. I need your help."

"What can I do for you?"

"Joe, it has come to light that Joe Morelli may be keeping Stephanie hidden from all of us. Has he mentioned Stephanie at all?"

"No he hasn't. In fact the rumor mill has it he is still screwing Terri Gillman but no one ever mentioned Stephanie lately."

"Joe can I get someone to go to the house and check to make sure she is alright?"

"Sure Frank. Just a minute." Joe Juniack hits the pager and pages for Eddie and Carl to come to his office.

They enter the room.

"Boys I need you to go to Morelli's and check to see if you can reach

Stephanie. Her father is concerned for her health."

The boys leave.

"Frank, I sent Eddie and Carl to check on her. I will call you when they get back."

"Joe, Ranger started this worry cycle and he even has Helen on worrying band wagon. We can't all be wrong!"

"I will check on her, myself, before I go home."  
"Thanks, Joe."

"We will find her."

"Thanks, Joe. I want my daughter back."

 **CHAPTER FOUR:**

 **HECTOR'S POV:**

I was monitoring the police scanner as I do all day long.

This dispatch stopped me dead in my tracks. The officer asked the Chief of Police be notified of a homicide and a suicide at Sankara Property's motel. The officer said "It is one of our own."

I ran into Ranger's office and did not bother knocking.

"Boss, the scanner just said that "one of their own" was shot at Sankara Property's Motel. That is the motel Morelli and Gillman use and there is a male and a female involved."

"I will call Juniack. Thanks, Hec."

"Joe, let me know if it is Joe so I can begin to find Stephanie. She is missing in action."

"OK. I will let you know when I get there."

"Thanks, Joe."

"You are welcome, Ranger."

 **CHAPTER FIVE:**

 **JOE JUNIACK'S POV:**

I arrived at the Motel and it was on the back side of the building. I talked to the primary officer of record and he tells me that the body has been definitely identified as Joe Morelli and the lady is Terri Gillman. At first glance it appears to be a murder/suicide. Terri Gillman seems to be the aggressor. There is a suicide note but Big Dog says he doesn't think it is Terri's writing and it's not Joe's writing either. They are not sure whose writing it is.

I went in to view the body. I agreed it was Joe Morelli. Terry shot him in the middle of the forehead. The shocking thing was Joe still had a cock ring on and his penis was still at half staff and there was signs of sexual activity on both bodies.

I had them to call the coroner to come get the bodies. I also sent Eddie and Carl out to inform both Stephanie and Angie Morelli of Joe's death. I was waiting on the coroner and I called Ranger.

"It is Joe, Ranger. Terri shot Joe in the middle of the forehead."

"What about Stephanie?"

"There was no answer at her door and the officers have been instructed to knock on the door any time they see a light on tonight and I will be checking on my way home."

"Something is wrong, Joe."

"We will find her, Ranger. I give you my word."

"Joe, my heart tells me she is in severe danger. But I also understand what "I" can do under the law."

"Ranger, I promise we will find her."

I know Ranger. If he feels this strongly about things he will turn over every rock until he gets the answer which is strong enough to satisfy his curiosity."

I drive to Joe's house and no one is home and Bob is missing. This raises a red flag for me. Where is Bob?

I drive over to Angie Morelli's. I knock on her door.

"I am sorry for your loss, Ms. Morelli."

"Are they sure it my Joseph?"

"Yes, Ma'am we are. I saw the body and his badge and ID were in his pants pocket which he did not have on. They were on the chair. It was obvious they had engaged in sex. There is also a doubt about the note Terri left as not being her writing."

"Terri and Joe and been bed buddies for years what would have caused this to go so wrong?"

"I don't know yet Ms. Morelli. Do you know where Stephanie might be?"

"I haven't seen her in a long time. Joe told me she ran off but did not say with whom or where she went."

"You know of course since they are legally married that we can not do anything with Joe's body until she is notified."

"Joe had life insurance and I know he had a will and a detailed list of how he wanted the service conducted."

"But I realize you are his mother but Stephanie is his wife and she holds the final say so."

"Who do you want to pick up the body to put on hold until we can find her?"

"Stivia's''s. You mean we can not hold a funeral without involving Stephanie?"

"That is right Ma'am. You may have to go to court to get court permission if you can not find her."

"That is not fair as I am his mother."

"That is what people don't understand about the marriage laws. He gave up your rights when he married Stephanie or any other woman. Her rights outweighs your rights even though you are his birth mother.

"No, I did not realize that even when I got married."

"Yes, Ma'am. I have put an all points bulletin out for Stephanie so we

should know something real soon."

"I will call Stivia's and they can get the body."

"It will be at least two days because we still need to conduct an autopsy of the body."

"Why if he was shot in the forehead?"

"We need to determine if he was the shooter or Terri was. Each will be autopsied to determine trajectory angles and also toxicology tests to determine if drugs were involved. But Stivia's will be notified when the body is ready."

"Thank you, Joe. I am sure my Joseph will be proved to be the innocent party."

"Again, Ms. Morelli, we are sorry for your loss. One final question. Do you know where Bob the dog is?"

" Anthony has him. Joe said Stephanie was too sick to walk him. I can't begin to believe all the negative stories this town will spread about my Joseph. His reputation will be ruined."

"I have no control over that. You also know his life insurance will got to Stephanie as his sole beneficiary. So if we can not find her then you will have to bear the burden of any funeral you decide."

"That is not fair either. We have to pay and she gets rich and doesn't pay a dime."

"You will have to take that up with Stephanie when we find her."

"OK. Joe."

"If you need anything please call me."

"I will, Joe. Thanks for telling me."

"Call if anyone calls about Stephanie."

 **CHAPTER SIX:**

 **ANGELA MORELLI'S POV:**

I called Stivia's Funeral Home. I talked to Don Stiva, who had taken over after that fiasco with Con and Spiro. Don said he would get a hold of the coroner and would let me know when he had the body.

When Grandma Bella came in from grocery shopping I sat her down and told her what I knew. Joe was with Terri and somehow a murder/suicide occurred and Joe was dead. She yelled. "That can't be! Why would Terri do that?"

"I was told there is doubt if Terri wrote the note they found and they are checking to see if it was a professional hit."

"Why would anyone want to kill either one of them?"

"Joe has plenty of enemies due to his work. Terri works for her father so it could be tied to Terri being the target and Joseph got caught in the middle."

"Joe Juniack stopped by and he also said Stephanie is missing and without her we will have to go to court to even have a funeral for Joseph. She will get all his money and we will have to pay for the funeral ourselves."

"Are they sure Stephanie did not do this?"

"No one even gave a hint of that."

"Seems like she would be a bigger suspect than Terri."

"You are right Grandma. Stephanie would have more reason to get rid of them than anyone."

"We need to go over to Joseph's house and see if we can find out if she left any clues behind."

"I agree with you. Let's go."

We went over to the house and I used the key Joseph had given me.

I turned the lights on. No sign of Stephanie or any of her things downstairs. We went upstairs to Joseph's bedroom. Stephanie's clothes were still in the closet and her bras and panties were still in the dresser.

"Grandma Bella? If Stephanie ran away why didn't she take any clothes with her? Her suitcase is still in the closet."

"Angela, something is wrong. I feel a heaviness in this house. It is almost like someone died and I wouldn't expect that to happen since Joseph had not actually died in here. Something evil has happened here."

We left since we found no sign of Stephanie but something wasn't adding up in my mind either. Something has happened to Stephanie.

I can't stand her but I don't want her hurt, just wanted her out of Joesph's life. She may have been raised in the Burg but she will never match our standards.

We lock the door behind us and leave. We need to figure out what kind of service to give Joseph when they release his body.

 **CHAPTER SEVEN:**

 **JOE JUNIACK'S POV:**

The longer this goes the more suspicious it becomes. Stephanie can not have dropped off the face of the earth.

The crime scene is very suspicious. There is a syringe with heroin residue in it but the blood work shows no heroin in either body. Why have it but not use it? Preliminary blood work shows Joe had a STD but Terri did not so who gave it to him.

There is no evidence that Stephanie did this. I checked with every taxi service. No one matching Stephanie's description was picked up and taken there. Since she has no car she would have had to take a taxi or a friend to take her there.

I advised Frank to put out a missing person report on Stephanie. I also told Ranger about the missing person report. He said he would have his men

on high alert as well.

I was going over the paperwork and reports on Joe Morelli. Then I called Ranger.

"Ranger, this is Joe Juniack. Could I impose on RangeMan to do a search on Joseph Morelli's background and one on Terri Gillman?"

"Joe, I already have done them and you will be shocked at what I found. Where do you want to meet and I will give you a copy of everything I have found out."

"I will be at RangeMan in 10 minutes."

"I will notify the front desk."

Ten minutes later I was in Ranger's office.

"What do you have Ranger?"

Ranger handed me about 12 pages each on both Morelli and Terri. It seems as if Morelli was playing both sides of the fence. He was making deals with the mob through Terri. They both were into both selling information that the police had on its members. On top of that Morelli was helping the mob with it's hit lists and anyone who crossed Joe's path was facing elimination. Ranger's intel mentioned six known deaths attributed to Joseph Morelli.

Terri was also know to be the enforcer for her father. Terri Gillman was also known to prostitute herself to satisfy clients of her father. Terri Gillman was also known to have threesomes to please her father's associates.

Ranger's intel also showed that Joe Morelli was a man whore and that it has been known to have slept with over 200 women. It also showed that Joe Morelli had two types of ST-D's. Terri Gillman had none.

Ranger's intel also showed that Joe had 2 off-shore accounts with almost 4 million dollars in each one. Ranger's intel did not show all of where the money came from but it is surmised for illegal activities.

To say I was shocked is an understatement! The asshole was beyond corrupt! Now how did I protect the Police Department if all this got out. We need to be real careful or the whole Police Department will be destroy by this dead son-of-a-bitch!

I am regretting ever knowing Joseph Morelli.

"Ranger, if you knew all this why didn't you tell me?"

"Joe, I only ran these detailed searches AFTER he died. I wished I had ran them before then maybe Stephanie wouldn't be in so much trouble."

"Ranger? How do I protect the dignity of the Police Department and keep this hidden?  
"No one else has seen this intel. Here is a flash drive with the information on it. Put it on your key ring and destroy the paper trail. It will do no one any good now he is gone. That will protect the Police's dignity and give him the typical burial and let people think of him as a martyr. We will know the true Joseph Morelli but that is no sign we have to stir the Burg's ire by telling them the truth because we both know gossip is their game not always the truth is what they are after. His name will eventually drop off their radar. Once he is buried I would put the flash drive in a safety deposit box and locked away. If it gets out Stephanie will be hurt by it and I want it to remain hidden at all costs."

"I agree with you. I will make sure it never leaves my side unless it is under lock and key. Thank you Ranger."

"Any word on Stephanie?"

"No. Angie Morelli went to the house and all of Stephanie's clothes are there but no sign of her. Joe told her that she ran off. Without clothes to wear? I think Joe might have killed her."

Ranger gut twisted into a knot. He did not want to hear that!

"Sorry, Joe I think she is still alive and Joe has her hid something under lock and key. With him dead she will die if we don't find her."

"Let me get a hold of Angie and see if I can get permission to let you in the house."

"I would prefer she not be involved. But I do want in the house if you can get me in there legally."

"As Chief of Police, I will personally get you access to the house if you will allow a police investigator to go with you. We will document everything we find for internal affairs and for your safety."

"How soon, time is of the essence."

"Let me call the office." Ranger pushed the phone over to him.

"Sandra this is Joe Juniack. Could you send Big Dog to Morelli's house along with a CSI team. We are trying to learn the whereabouts of Stephanie Morelli"

"OK."

"I will meet them there and Ranger Manoso will part of this team. He and I will meet them there. I need crime tape put up and NO ONE is allowed in including Angie Morelli."

"They are on their way, sir."

"Thanks, Sandra."

 **CHAPTER EIGHT:**

 **RANGER'S POV:**

Joe Juniack and myself drove over to Morelli's house. I did not wait on the police to get in. Hell I had the Chief of Police with me.

I picked the locks and we entered the house. We checked all the rooms and in the kitchen there was no food in the refrigerator. OK, what was he eating? Take out?

I kept checking each room and there was nothing to give any indication of foul play or an idea where Stephanie might be.

I checked the master bedroom and like the chief said there her clothes were in the closet but strange NONE OF STEPHANIE'S CLOTHES ARE IN THE HAMPER! Shit what is going on?

I check the spare bedroom none of Stephanie's things are in there either. Red flags and alarm bells are going off in my head!

"Joe, something is wrong. Except for her clothes there is no sign Stephanie has ever lived here. He has erased her very existence!"

Joe Juniack went out to the garage and checked there and the outdoor shed. Ranger went down to check the basement.

Ranger was rummaging around and could find nothing. Then he heard something coming from the far wall.

He was thinking he was hearing things. Joe Juniack came down the stairs.

"What is wrong, Ranger?"  
"There are noises coming from behind this wall but there is no door."

"Break it down!"

"Ranger, took his boot to the wall and busted through it. He pulled the plywood off and found a tunnel. He used his flashlight and that is when his heart stopped beating.

"Joe call and ambulance!"

"Is it Stephanie?"

"Yes and she is unconscious."

Joe Juniack pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. "I need an ambulance at 914 Tucker Road. We have a female who has been held hostage and she is unconscious. She has been abused and been locked behind a wall.

Tell them STAT! IT IS JOE MORELLI'S RESIDENCE HURRY UP!"

 **CHAPTER NINE:**

 **RANGER'S POV:**

"Babe, can you hear me?" No answer. I feel for a pulse and it is very week."

I check her out I find out she has a black eye, a busted lip that is scabbed over then my eyes catch on the restraint on her leg. SHE IS CHAINED TO THE WALL!

"Joe find me a bolt cutter! That son-of-a-bitch has her chained to the wall!"

" I will try to find one."

I called Tank. "Get me a bolt cutter to Morelli's STAT! I am in the basement and I have Stephanie. She is unconscious and she is chained to the wall."

"Be there in 5."

"Babe, can you hear me? We have help coming to get you out of here. Hang in there. Remember I love you. I have never stopped. This is partly my fault for letting you think you did not matter to me."

I kissed her and there was no response. "God, what am I going to do if I truly lose her? Please don't let that happen. PLEASE!"

Tank arrived with the bolt cutter and they managed to free her from the wall then managed to get the cuff off of her ankle and it was cut deep enough you could see the bone. That meant she had kept trying to free herself even though the pain had to excruciating."

Joe Juniack and I took the back board from EMS and carried it into where Stephanie was laying. We got her on the board and then scooted the board out of the makeshift room"

The EMS team went to work on her and they rushed her upstairs and drove away at high speed. I knew I could lose her but I couldn't let that happen again.

"Tank, take me to St. Francis and put her bill on my personal account."

"Let's go."

It was almost an hour before they would even let me see her. Then only because I was the one paying the bill, stupid fools!

I sat down beside her and held her hand and stroked it.

The doctor told me that she had a broken ankle where the metal caused a bone fracture. She had a black eye, a busted lip that was at least 3 days old. She also had signs of vaginal tearing due to forcible rape multiple times. Her breasts had bruises and bite marks on them both and that it was possible she had been tortured sexually and physically.

I was sick at my stomach. It was all my fault. I am the one who told her that Morelli could give her a better life than I could. All of this happened because I was afraid of my own feelings. How could I have been this selfish?

I went back to talking to Stephanie. "Babe, it is me, Ranger. Babe, I love you. I am sorry I got you into this. Please forgive me. I want you to wake up and come back to me."

I laid my head on her hand. I cried and I did not care who knew I was crying. I was truly losing the love of my life and I was helpless. Bad-Ass and trained mercenary and I was helpless!

My tears fell on Babe's hand and she squeezed my hand. I looked up at her face and her eyes were closed.

"Babe, open your eyes. It really is me, Carlos. I have never stopped loving you. Please come back to me. I am worthless without you to make me whole. I love you with every ounce of my being.

I am staring at her face.

 **CHAPTER TEN:**

 **STEPHANIE'S POV:**

I could hear Ranger's voice. I struggled to wake up and open my eyes.  
I couldn't do it. Then I actually heard what he was telling me. "Babe, open your eyes. It really is me, Carlos. I have never stopped loving you. Please come back to me. I am worthless without you to make me whole. I love you with every ounce of my being."

I had to force my eyes open. "Carlos?" My voice sounded hoarse and scratchy."

He immediately looked into my face. It was him I was not dreaming!

"Where am I?"

"Hospital. You are safe."

"He will find me."

There was look of sadness and anger in his eyes. What happened?

"Why are you here and not Joe."

"Babe, I think you need to wait to hear that news."

"Is he dead?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You wouldn't be here if he were alive."

"Stephanie, Terri shot and killed him 3 days ago."

"I have been out 3 days?"

"Babe, how long have you been in that room?

"A week."

"When did you last eat?"

" I kept up with the days from the window in the basement then Joe left and he locked me in that hole until he got back but he never came back."

"Babe, why didn't you tell me he was abusing you?"

"Ranger, he beat me everyday and eventually it got to the place where I would give him anything he wanted just to stop the beatings."

"I won't push you for more. I think your mind is too fragile for the details right now.

"Are you sure he is dead?"

"Yes, Babe. You need to talk to Juniack so they can bury him. They can't bury him until they talk to you.  
"I am tired. Can I do it later?"

"I will let you rest for 2 hours then we need to get his body taken care of so we can get rid of the son-of-a-bitch!"

"I can't...keep..." I went to sleep but yet I could tell Ranger was still there. Then everything went black.


End file.
